Forever Weasley
by Rodney'sAngel
Summary: This is a Weasley discipline fic. It contains corporal punishment. Features all 7 Weasley children and doesn't follow the typical HP universe. Bill and Charlie decide Percy has been away from the family long enough... PLZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a discipline fic and contains corporal punishment, if that isn't your thing, turn back now. Plz don't flame, I'm giving fair warning.

Disclaimer: Not mine, just writing some Weasley family love.

Percy Weasley shut the door to his office as he entered. When he looked up, it was all he could do not to yelp with surprise. Bill was leaning against his desk, Charlie against the far wall. "Hello, little brother," they spoke softly. "Get out, both of you." Bill reached out to brush his hand through Percy's curls, which had been jinxed dark brown in an effort to sever all Weasley ties. "We didn't come all this way to walk right back out, Percival." Percy felt his ears burn at the use of his full name, despite the fact that Charlie was the only other person there and he was well aware what "Percy" was short for. "How did you even get in here?" he snapped at his older brothers. "It wasn't that hard to convince anyone we were Weasleys," answered Charlie. "This is a travesty," Bill's hand went through Percy's hair again. Percy's temper flared at his brother's mockery of his current hair color. "Never mind how you got here or how far you came, I want you both to leave right now." "You need to come home, Percy." Charlie's words were soft, but dangerous. "That place is not my home!" snarled Percy. Bill shook his head, disappointed. "The Burrow will always be your home, Percival."

"Stop calling me that and get out of my office! You have no right to be here, either of you!" "If you won't come home for yourself, Perce, at least do it for Mum. This has been truly difficult for her and she's been extra beside herself as of late with the holidays approaching," Bill answered. "That woman is no longer my mother and I don't care if she cries her eyes out or drowns in her tears; I'm. Not. Going. Back. Ever." Percy had just finished that sentence when he found himself pinned face first to his own desk. Bill had pinned Percy's hands against his own back, effectively holding Percy down. Charlie lowered Percy's trousers and boxers. "I want you to remember this the next time you open your mouth to speak ill of Molly Weasley." Percy heard the unmistakable sound of Charlie's belt being removed. Bracing for the first smack, he was glad the door was shut.

Percy yelped when the first lash landed. It had been awhile since he'd found himself in this position. Charlie was merciless as he reddened his little brother's bottom. Percy counted thirty strokes before he finally heard Charlie re-buckle his belt. Percy was crying hard and he let out a new sob at the realization that Bill had yet to release him. He felt Charlie's hand come down hard on his sit spot. It rekindled the fire that had still been burning strong. "She's our mother, Percival, and we are damn lucky to have her and each other," Charlie lectured as he continued the spanking. "You've been a right git lately toward the entire family and Bill and I have had enough. You are our little brother and this is absolute rubbish. I don't even have to ask what you would do if Fred, George, or Ron tried to pull even half the stuff you have. It ends now." Charlie punctuated this final statement with a final swat, bringing the total to fifty.

Bill released Percy and the younger man yanked up his trousers and shot away from his brothers, into the corner of his office. Percy did not speak, wary of being caught and returned to his earlier position. Bill pulled out his wand. "Come here, Percy. Honestly, pup, that color jinx has got to go." Percy went to his eldest brother, allowing Bill to reverse the jinx and return his hair color to its natural red. "Much better," Bill pressed a kiss to Percy's forehead. "The youngest four will be back at the Burrow tomorrow for holiday break. We expect you there as well," Charlie spoke up. Percy nodded once. "They need you, Percy. It is that simple," Bill said softly.

Percy looked away. He knew that his younger siblings needed him. It was the same thing as him needing Charlie and Charlie needing Bill. He had foolishly thought that he could ignore all that needing, but he now knew he was wrong. Suddenly, both Bill and Charlie were hugging him. "Believe it or not, Percy, I did not come here with the intention of spanking you. I had hoped it wouldn't be necessary," Charlie whispered into his little brother's ear. "I should not have spoken as I did," Percy admitted shamefully. "It is already forgiven, brat." Percy nuzzled into Charlie's chest for a second and then into Bill's for another second. He felt simultaneous kisses on his temples. "We will see you tomorrow at home, Percival." Then Bill and Charlie were gone, Percy's stinging backside and the lingering feeling on his temples the only evidence they were ever there.

The next day, Percy apparated himself to the Burrow just as his four youngest siblings were arriving. Fred had apparated his brother and sister while George had apparated all of their luggage. Percy watched Fred release Ron's hand and let go of Ginny where he had been holding her around the waist. It made Percy grin as he realized that Ginny probably wasn't keen on apparating and obviously felt safer being held close. She was a tough chick, had to be with six older brothers. While she didn't allow herself to be treated fragilely, she did exhibit some softness toward her older brothers. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Apparently not toward Percy. "I live here. Mind your mouth, Ginerva." She hated that as much as he hated Percival. "All right, I'll do it then. How dare you show up here after what you've done, you selfish bloody git!" Ron was in fine form at the moment. Tired from lack of sleep and short of patience, Percy reached out and popped Ron one on the seat of his jeans. "The four of you owe me a great deal of hell and I promise to take it, but it will have to wait."

Ron was absolutely stunned. After _months_ of insisting he had disowned his family, had Percy really just spanked him? "Come on you four, Mum is waiting for you." Percy ushered his younger siblings into the Burrow. "Hello, darlings," Mrs. Weasley swept each of her four youngest into a hug. Once she had released Fred, she noticed Percy. Her hand flew to her mouth. "Hello, Mum," he said softly. She crushed him to her chest. Bill and Charlie came down the stairs. "Good man, Percy, though I know you had a blistering reminder." The four youngest turned to look at Charlie. They were excited to see their two eldest brothers home, but first things first. "He's back because you spanked him?" snarled Ron. "I'm back because this is where I belong. I assure you that I would have figured that out for myself eventually, Ronald. Bill and Charlie simply got tired of waiting," Percy said evenly.

"It was partly our fault, Percy. We were away for far too long. You're a grown man, but being separated from your siblings for an extended period of time is always rough," Bill said. Ginny moved to hug her eldest brother. He kissed her fiery red hair. "Hello, love," he murmured. Ron, Fred, and George all hugged him as Ginny moved on to Charlie. Once she had hugged Charlie, she moved on to Percy. "Hello, beautiful," he hugged her back. "I hope he literally blistered you," she said into his chest. "I will be taking my meals standing up, love." She giggled, having been there before. Percy was glad when Ron wrapped his arms around him. "Months of you being a monstrous git and one swat on the bottom has you back to big brother," he muttered. "I missed you, too, Ronnie." Fred and George both hung back silently when Ron stepped away.

"Come on, loves, I'm sorry," Percy coaxed. "He is your brother, darlings," Molly added. "I promise I'll make it up to everyone. You can even see my still-red bottom if you want," Percy smiled. Fred and George exchanged a look. It had ripped them apart when Percy had abandoned the family. He was directly older than them and their mentor. They needed him the most and he had completely betrayed them. "You betrayed us," Fred said softly. "Yes, I did, and it was the worst mistake I have ever made. Still, I ask you not to hold it against me now. For as much damage as I did to the two of you, I did all the more to myself." Neither Fred nor George had ever heard Percy speak with such total humility. They both went to their older brother. He had a tender kiss for each of them as well as an affectionate swat on the bum. Molly's whole face lit up with her smile as she saw all seven of her children together again.

When Percy had released the twins, he turned to face the one he owed the most: his father. "Dad, I have no words for my behavior. I will go quietly and willing over your desk for as long as you deem fit, though I spent some time over my own yesterday." "That won't be necessary, Percy. Now is a time for compassion, not anger." Arthur pulled his son into a warm embrace. He stroked his boy's hair as he felt Percy's tears seep into his shirt front. "I love you, sweet boy." "I love you, too, Dad." "Well, darlings, much as we hate to leave you so soon, your mum and I have a holiday party to attend. I promised a co-worker we'd be there." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gathered their coats and left. Percy ran his hand through his curls. It came away with brown on it. "Oi, Bill, I reckon my curse was stronger than you thought," he laughed. Charlie pulled out his wand. "Here, let me have a go at it. Actually, Fred should do it." For all his antics with George, Fred really was a brilliant wizard. "What is it I'm trying to do?" asked Fred as he reached for his wand. "Percy jinxed his hair brown and we were only moderately successful in reversing it." "Right then, come here, Perce." Fred cast a charm to reverse his brother's jinx as well as reinforce the first reversal.

"All right, Percy, drop 'em. We want to see this still-red bum of yours," Charlie ordered. Percy had gone pale at "drop 'em", but now he grinned and lowered his trousers and shorts. Much to Ginny's delight, there was indeed a small blister on Percy's bum. And it was still tinted pink. As soon as Percy had righted his clothes, Charlie hugged him close. "Forgive me, brother, there is no excuse for leaving a mark." "It's a tiny blister from the heat alone. There's nothing you could have done about it." "That heat is a result of my anger, Percy. If I'm going to continue spanking all of you, I have to be able to control my temper. Leaving a mark is never okay. I knew I was angry and I still tried to do it. All I had to do was hand the belt to Bill." "Yes, the irony. Yesterday, you should have given me the belt. Today, I'm going to _give_ you the belt," Bill observed.

Percy objected instantly. "Please don't spank him, Bill. I should not have spoken so. When I think of what I would do to these 4 if they even _tried_ half of what I've gotten away with… Let's just say their whole bottoms would be blisters, especially if they'd spoken of Mum that way." "No, Percy, leaving even the slightest of marks in any form is not okay. Honestly, Bill, I feel rotten. I swear to you it won't happen again. In fact, I think you should be the only one giving object-spankings out of us kids. I will use nothing but my hand until you say otherwise," Charlie promised. The younger Weasley children held their breath. They had never seen anyone talk Bill out of a spanking once he'd decided to give one. None of them were anxious to see Charlie get one now.

"If I allow the blister to slide this once, you had better follow your terms to the letter. You will use ONLY your hand until you have permission to do otherwise. If I catch you object-spanking, I will start with Mum's hairbrush, followed by Dad's ruler, my belt, the cane, and my hand. You'll have ten from each, is that clear?" demanded Bill. "I understand, Bill." "Very well, I will let the blister slide." "You're the best big brother in the world." "Yeah, if I was really a good brother, I'd teach you. You just don't want your butt warmed." "I really don't," Charlie grinned. "I didn't either," Percy spoke up. "You both earned it," Bill answered. "You're not alone in your plight, Perce. I got it good from George just last week," Ron sympathized. "Ron, you know better than to misbehave at school," Bill scolded. "Trust me, Bill, I paid my dues," Ron answered.

"Yeah, I should tell you two about that," George spoke up. "Georgie," Ron warned. "You're off the hook, Ronnie, but after that last conversation, I need to speak up." Ron nodded, George was right. "I object-spanked him with a strap," George admitted. "You strapped him, George?" snarled Charlie. The strap was considered the severest of objects. In fact, the five youngest Weasley children had never been strapped and had only heard of Bill doing it to Charlie once. "George, you've never received a strapping and you had no right to give one." "I didn't have a choice, Bill." "What offense could possibly be so heinous that you would think you could strap him?" barked Charlie. "I slapped Heromine," Ron spoke up. "You did what?" asked Bill quietly. Ginny broke in. "You gave her that bruise? She told all of us that she'd been clumsy with a book in the library," she snarled sharply.

"We were arguing rather fiercely. She got in my space and pushed on my chest and the next thing I knew my hand was up and I had slapped her. Fred and George were in the common room with us and they saw it happen. When I talked to Heromine she said George's reaction actually made her feel better." "She forgave you?" snapped Ginny. Ron nodded. "I had a long conversation with her which included me getting down on my knees to apologize. She said it was hard to stay mad at me with the image of George dragging me out of the common room, already landing spankings on my jeans." Ginny crossed the room and slapped her brother across the face. "Ginny," the rest of her brothers said at the same time. "That's so he knows how it feels," she snapped. "Enough, Ginerva, Ron has already been punished for his crime. A strapping is like nothing you've ever gotten. It is almost impossible to not leave marks," Bill spoke.

Ron tugged at one of his ears. "Isn't strapping an exception to the rule?" asked Fred. Bill nodded. "Yes, strappings are allowed to leave marks. It is the only exception and it is only to a certain extent. Drop 'em, Ron, I want to see what marks were left." Ron looked at George. His older brother had paled a bit. It had been really difficult for George to strap his baby brother, but he'd done it because it needed to be done. He didn't need to see the marks. Ron knew this. "George doesn't need to see them, Bill; I won't show them with him present." Bill sighed, stepped forward, and caught Ron by the arm. He landed two quick swats on the seat of his little brother's pants. "We'll try this again. Drop 'em, Ron, I want to see the marks and I want George to see them, too. It is part of doing it," Bill insisted. Ron sighed before lowering his jeans and shorts. George swallowed hard and fought the urge to close his eyes. It would only get him spanked and Bill was right, it was part of doing it. He had simply hoped to avoid this part, but he had lost that hope the moment he fessed up to Bill and Charlie.

The marks were healing. They had never been particularly bad, but now at least a few of them had faded. Bill moved closer and he could see where a couple had faded. "All right," Bill said softly. Ron pulled his clothes back up. "I want the four of you to go upstairs. Charlie, Percy, and I have some things to discuss." Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny headed upstairs. "Oi, Bill, Georgie was really stuck between a rock and a hard place. Ron needed to be strapped for that, but George knows he doesn't have the authority," Charlie shook his head. "He did what had to be done, when it had to be done. The alternative would have been trying to reach one of you two, but was there really time for that? It was something that needed to be corrected instantly. Honestly, Bill, what would you have had him do?" asked Percy. "I understand why he did it and I agree it was necessary, but it just isn't something I can let slide." "That doesn't answer my question," Percy replied softly. "George, come down here, please." A moment later, they heard George come out of his bedroom. And Ron come out of his. "Get back in there, Ronnie. You have no place in this." "Bloody hell I don't, it's my fault!" "It was my choice, Ron, and you know full well that you won't influence Bill's decision. Do as you're told." George came downstairs alone.

"I know that I have always told you that the time for a punishment is at the time of the crime. However, this is one instance in which it should've waited long enough for Charlie or me to get there. I'm sorry, Georgie, I really am. Merlin knows I hate to do it, but I have to." "As I just told Ron, it was my choice. I strapped him knowing well enough that I'd catch it should you hear of it having been done. Try to understand, Bill, that just as you have to do it now; I had to do it then." Bill nodded. George lowered his trousers and his shorts and bent over his mother's kitchen table. Bill conjured a strap. "Bill," Percy's voice cracked. "He never should have given it without having gotten it, Percy. Turnabout is fair play, love." "There's nothing fair about it, Bill." "Aye, Charlie." Percy hid his face in Charlie's chest while Bill strapped George. It was awful just to hear it. George managed not to cry out on the first one, but the second one proved too much. By the sixth and final one, he was screaming. Ron had been, too. The final scream was smothered by Bill's chest. Bill pressed kisses repeatedly to George's head. "It was never a lesson I meant to teach you, Georgie."

Fred came flying down the stairs. He wiggled into Bill and George's embrace. George clung to his twin. "There now, Georgie, it's over." George took a few deep breaths and swiped at his tears. He pulled back from his brothers. "Ron!" He reached out to grab his youngest brother, for all of the Weasley children were downstairs now. George crushed Ron to his chest. "I can't believe I did that you. Merlin's beard, had I known, I never would have… Oh, I would have gladly waited for Bill. How did you manage to take that and at Hogwarts, no less?" "I just kept picturing Hermione's face," Ron admitted. "Bill," Fred's tone was pure acid. "Freddie," George started. "Explain to me what the BLOODY HELL that proved! That a strapping hurts? Of course it does, but you can't give it until you've gotten it? Who in Merlin's beard came up with that rubbish?" "That would be me, Fredrick." Fred blanched at the sound of his father's voice. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had returned early, eager to spend time with their children. George took the moment to straighten his clothes, though his bottom protested. "Not one night, dears?" Mrs. Weasley sounded defeated. "I think all of you had better go on up to bed. We shall sort this out tomorrow." The children obeyed Mr. Weasley. It was a bit satisfying to see Bill get a smack on the bottom as he passed their father.

"Am I to understand that you just got spanked for spanking me for spanking Ron, Bill?" asked George. "No, Georgie, that little swat was for not being able to manage one night of peace for Mum's sake. While the seven of us will always be their responsibility, we have each taken an interest in teaching our siblings. This means that it was my job to keep things settled tonight and after all that went on, I'd say that swat was well earned." "It is not your fault that things went as they did, Bill. Timing is everything," George pointed out. "Father understands that. If he didn't, I would have been over Mum's kitchen table, love. Now, off to bed, you lot or Dad will have spankings for us all." "I'm in no shape for that," George chuckled. "Aye," agreed Ron. "I wouldn't enjoy it either," Percy put in. Everyone exchanged hugs and kisses and a few tender words before they went their separate ways; Ginny to her room, Fred and Georg to theirs, Percy and Ron to theirs, and Bill and Charlie to theirs. "You'd have ended up spanking Fred before it was all over, aye, Billy?" asked Charlie. "I expect so. That was his aim." "You'd never have strapped him, but they do tend to do everything together…" "You're right." "About which part?" asked Charlie. "All of it," Bill shrugged. He and Charlie smooched goodnight, stripped to their shorts and crawled into their beds.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Just a mini-update. I know it's not much, but hopefully it's enjoyable. PLEASE review...

The next morning, all seven Weasley children went down to breakfast together. Usually they came down as they woke, but for some reason they were all together today. Before they entered the kitchen, Percy coaxed them all into a group hug. Really it was something that _he_ needed, but that didn't mean they wouldn't all benefit. "I missed you guys," Percy muttered. "Good. You should ache with missing and guilt and disbelief about how completely and utterly stupid you were for leaving," Ron replied. "You forgot arrogant, pig-headed, asinine, and ashamed." Ginny wasn't letting Percy off the hook so easily. "I can't believe Dad decided not to spank you for leaving," Fred said incredulously. "Yes, it would have been nice to know you were given a physical reminder of what a colossal ass-hat you were," George agreed. "I can promise you, Georgie, the emotional one will suffice. Not to mention the verbal ones I'm bound to hear from you lot for years to come," Percy answered. "At least one decade," Charlie grinned. "Perhaps two," Bill teased. Percy groaned and chuckled. They all nuzzled close one more time. "I'm sorry, guys. There was never a moment that I didn't love all of you." "We know and you should have remembered that," Ginny answered. "I do now."

Molly was glad to see all seven of her children enter the kitchen together. They were laughing and nudging each other. Fred seemed just a touch held back with Bill, but George didn't seem to have any problem. Breakfast went on as normal. The Weasleys talked about anything new since the last time they'd been together. It pleased Molly to have a meal as a family, but she knew the upcoming discussion would be a difficult one. Once the food was eaten and the mess was magic-ed away, they returned to the table to have coffee and discuss. Mr. Weasley, of course, was the first to speak. "Let's start where your mum and I left," he suggested. "I made Percy show his bottom and discovered that I had left a blister when I belt-spanked him yesterday. Bill allowed that to slide in exchange for my promise that he would be the only one object-spanking aside from you," Charlie began. "After Charlie made that promise I figured it would be wise to speak up about having object-spanked Ron last week. I admitted to strapping him," George spoke up. "He did it because he and Fred witnessed me slapping Heromine," Ron put in. "I checked Ron's marks and sent the four youngest upstairs. Percy, Charlie and I discussed and then I called for George. Fred wasn't happy with me," Bill finished.

"Fred, am I to understand that you aimed to bait Bill into spanking you?" asked Mr. Weasley. "I'm not certain what I aimed to do, Father. I was determined to give Bill a piece of my mind and to hell if I got spanked in the process," Fred replied. "You disagree with my rule of having to receive it before being able to give it?" questioned Mr. Weasley. "I just feel that George did what he had to. And I would have done it if he hadn't. It's not so much that I disagree with the rule; more that I feel this should have been an exception." "Let me say this loud and clear: Bill and Charlie are the only ones authorized to object-spank with anything more severe than a belt. And at this moment Charlie has been sanctioned on that. All this being said, Georgie, you made a judgment call. I understand why you did so and had you been strapped previously it would have been let go. However, I have to uphold Bill's decision on this one. The receive-give rule stands, loves. George, do you understand why?" "Yes and had I known what it was to be strapped I would have waited for Bill or Charlie. The rule is a good one, Father, even if I had to learn that the hard way." Mr. Weasley hugged George and kissed his forehead.

The children wisely began to scatter. Mrs. Weasley went out to tend her garden and soon it was only Bill and Mr. Weasley remaining at the table. "They are almost as hard to give as they are to receive, love." Bill ran his hand through his hair. "Part of me wants to bring them to you every time. I'm not certain I want the responsibility, but there are always those moments where I can't help it; I _have_ to teach them." Mr. Weasley smiled. "I hear you, baby. There isn't an easy answer. It's often hard to teach, but know that you make a difference with them, Bill. They know to look to you for guidance," Mr. Weasley reassured. "What if I'm not up to giving it, Father?" "You can bring them to me any time you need to, Bill. Don't be afraid to let them know when you don't have the answer. It's important that they know everyone has limits." Bill chuckled. "You're asking me to surrender my God status?" he joked. Mr. Weasley chuckled. "They will always put you on a pedestal, Bill. You're the oldest and they learn from you." "Damn, sometimes I worry about them so much, Dad." "Bill, love, don't let it get to you. You've earned the right to live your life anywhere you choose. It's good that you care for them when you're together, but your mother and I have had plenty of time to learn how to raise kids, babe. We'll always be there for them. And you," Arthur promised.

That afternoon, Mrs. Weasley needed some things from Diagon Alley. She asked Mr. Weasley to accompany her. "Try to spend some good, quality time with each other while we are gone, loves." The 7 children nodded to their mother before watching their parents disappear into the fire. "Percy, love, you'd best get comfortable. Time to take what you're due," Charlie grinned. "Have at it, Ginny, but don't abuse the language." The next half an hour was filled with Percy hearing exactly what each of his siblings thought of his absence. Ginny was both the first and the last to speak. "You selfish, spoiled, rotten, ungrateful, moronic pig! The only thing worse than you walking out that door is the fact that I love you anyways," she lamented. And then she was in his arms, tears soaking his collar. Ginny did not sob or squeal, but she did cling tightly to Percy. "Shhh… Gin-Gin, don't cry. I'm sorry, pretty girl. I'm here and I'll never leave again, I promise." "Bloody hell, I have 6 older brothers and you tried to make it 5!" Bill reached out and put his hand on Ginny's back. "One," he said. "Two," Charlie added his hand. "Three," Percy rubbed her back. "Four," Fred stroked her hair. "Five," George kissed her temple. "Six," Ron finished as he squeezed her hand. "We love you, Ginny," Percy said. "I love you, too, you big bunch of good-for-nothings."

Ron was sorting through the last of the clothes in his trunk when Bill knocked on his little brother's door. "You want to tell me what happened with Heromine?" "It's like I said. We were arguing and it just got out of control," Ron shrugged. "And when you made up with her?" "I just apologized a lot and tried to offer any explanation I could. I did get down on my knees and beg her to forgive me. She accepted my apology and told me it was almost worth it just to see George spank me like a child," Ron smiled. "Did you tell her he strapped you?" Bill demanded. "I told her that he did spank me and that what she saw was just the beginning of it. I didn't want to explain the different degrees and how strapping is the most severe. I don't know that it would have made a difference to her," Ron replied. "Ronnie, sweetheart, what could have possessed you to raise your hand to a woman that way?" "Extreme anger and a momentary lapse of control that George's strapping has permanently squashed," Ron answered softly. "It's unlike anything else in the world, yes?" Bill asked. "I know that I earned it, but it was awful. I never want to go through it again," Ron replied. "None of us do, babe." "I can't imagine doing that to Ginny." "I don't see why you'd have to. Odds are that between myself, Dad, Charlie, and now George, the task will not fall to you should the need ever arise." "You have no idea how comforting that actually is, Bill." Ron hugged his oldest brother.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This one seems to be trending so I'm posting what little more I have. Reviews inspire so please leave one. Any questions, I'm easy to find.

"What's on your mind, Freddie?" "You can't tell? Some twin you are," Fred smirked. "I'm the one who was recently taught a very powerful lesson, so why is it you're sulking?" "It just doesn't sit well with me, Georgie. If you hadn't strapped Ron I would have. There wasn't time to wait for Bill or Charlie." "Having done it, Fred, it is better that it come belated from one of them then immediately from one of us. We missed something along the way, Freddie. Even now I can't pin-point what, but I was in over my head with Ron. I grant that and I never would have let Bill strap me if I didn't." "What do you think would have happened if you'd allowed Ron to follow you downstairs the way he aimed to?" "I may have allowed it but Bill never would have. He would have been sent right back up the stairs." "And if he refused to go? After all, he had nothing to lose. You already strapped him and Bill bloody hell wasn't going to do it again," Fred pointed out. "No, but it is never a good idea to sass Bill. That can only end badly and Ron was sore enough not to risk it." "You really think so? He'd stick his neck out for you, Georgie, you know that." "Yes, I do. I'd return the favor. There's just no point in antagonizing the eldest. He's a lot scarier than Dad," George replied. "Point," Fred allowed.

"I'm surprised to hear that," Bill said as he entered the room. Fred shrugged. "You're less predictable." "I came up to make sure that you and I are okay, Georgie." "Now _that_ was predictable," Fred grinned. "I did what I had to do and I want you to know I would have given my wand hand to avoid it if at all possible." "We've been over this, Bill. I don't hold it against you any more than Ron holds it against me. Technically, he has more reason to be angry than I do since I broke the rules with what I did to him, you didn't." "That depends on which rules you measure with, George." "Are you suggesting that there are simply certain things you don't do to your brothers?" "At the very least you only do it because you have to." "And you had to, end of story. I love you, Bill. No matter what," George promised. "I know, Georgie. I love you too." Bill hugged his little brother. "Did you speak to Ron?" asked Fred. "Yes. I honestly don't know what got into him, but I know you got it out of him." "Yeah, that will take it out of anybody. What a literal pain in the ass." "Go figure," Bill smirked. "It bloody hell ain't happening to me," Fred put in. "Good," Bill and George said together.

Ginny was helping her mother in the kitchen. She loved her brothers, all of them, but sometimes she just didn't understand them. She couldn't believe that George had actually strapped Ron at school. Sure, any of them would give her or one of the others a pop on the bottom when they earned it, but an actual strapping… She wondered if Bill or Charlie had ever done it at Hogwarts. Actually, she wondered if Percy had ever experienced it at all. She found her third oldest brother on the upstairs porch. "Hello, Gin-Gin." "Tell me about Bill and Charlie's visit to the Ministry." "I came back from a meeting and found them both waiting in my office. They had no trouble getting through Ministry security since they're so clearly Weasleys. Bill was upset about my change in hair color. They both told me that I was being foolish and that I should come home. I denied that the Burrow is my home and they dismissed that. They reminded me how much I was upsetting Mum." "Oh, Percy, you didn't…" "Is there anything else that would do it, Ginny?" "What did you say?" "Basically, that she wasn't my mother and I didn't care how upset she was, I wasn't coming back here." "That worked out well," Ginny snorted. Percy grinned. "Yeah, Charlie gave it to me good. I'm pretty sure that was the worst spanking I've had ever." "Haven't you ever been strapped, Percy?" "Once, by Dad." "That wasn't the worst spanking?" "I'm not sure that it really qualifies as a spanking." "What was it for?" "Fred and I got into it. I hexed him," Percy admitted.

Much in the way muggle siblings weren't allowed to hit each other harder than a love-tap, wizard siblings weren't allowed to use more than a few harmless spells on each other. "What spell, Percy?" "It was one I'd read about. This spell makes a person cry tears of blood. It lasts for a specified amount of time, similar to eat slugs. There's nothing anyone can do until they stop. It's not really dangerous, but if the person panics, it can get bad. Fred panicked." "So you totally deserved it." "You think I would have gotten it if I didn't?" "I'm not sure George deserved it." "Gin-Gin, when I left Hogwarts I explained to both Fred and George in no uncertain terms what it means to be the acting oldest. For all their jokes and pranks, they have to step up when it's called for. This discussion included all the degrees of punishment and the ways they're earned. It all has to do with boundaries. Babe, that's one benefit to being the youngest. You don't have to deal with punishing those younger than you." "Like I never have to discipline you lot," Ginny snorted. Percy smiled. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled close. "I missed you, Percy." "I missed you too, Ginny." "What happened, big brother?" "I just lost my way a little. Charlie cured me of that." "So that's what big brothers are for. Good to know," Ginny snorted. Percy squeezed her a little tighter. She squealed and pretended to struggle away.


End file.
